Kurt Ronason
Kurt Ronason, callsign "Arbark", served as the leader and flight instructor of the American 185th Tactical Fighter Squadron from the Marcus Island Detachment. Though he would never show it, Ronason would give his life for his wingmen, more than anything in the world. He was best known to have survived solo throughout the Third World War, and even was able to conduct a full scale assault on the European fortress Morbar, on April 2nd 2028. He eventually defended the Europeans after Ike Koakshi found out the truth about the faction, remained in the wounded continent until the surrender was written on December 31st, 2029. ''Bio 'Early Years' 'Military Career' Jack was born somewhere in the Midwestern section of America in 1979, and later enlisted in the US Air Force, where he eventually rose to the position of Captain. After the outbreak of the Iraqi Freedom, he was sent to the battlefield to halt the Iraqi Air Force's advance. At some point, he met Nasai Bistock, a major in the Iraqi military, who eventually left him, causing him to adopt the callsign "Arbark". During this time, he was known as "Rookie". On May 28, he was part of the US force that ambushed Iraqi aircraft over Baghdad in the events of Operation Endurance. Shortly after an elite Iraqi and Russian squadron arrived to bolster the IAF, he was found and shot down by Kein Hosklov, who had come to the border after Wasaw. He ejected from his F-14 and hit the ground, where he met Wasaw, who also had been downed by Hosklov. The two made their way to UN territory, and Ronason continued as a pilot in the US Air Force, while Wasaw secured a false identity and joined the 933rd Maintenance Company as a flight engineer. 'World War III' 27 years after Iraqi Freedom, Ronason continued to drill and train pilots who were recruited into the US air force which later became the United Federation Air Force, while at the same time World War III had erupted between the United Federal States of America and Artemis Europe, which had already been lasting since 2019. Ronalson and his unit however would no longer enter the conflict until 2027, when the Department of Defense appointed him the leader of his own trainees which would later become Torus Squadron. He gained a reputation for a disregard for authority, and retained the rank for a long time, believing that he would be "stuck at Captain forever". His personal aircraft became an F-41G Wind Rocket, yet kept an spare F-5E Tiger II adorned with his personal emblem, an ace of German Shepherd revealing it's sharp fangs. In multiple defense engagements against Artemis Imperial Air Raids on Continental America during World War III, he was involved in a series of engagements against A.E aircraft, where he led the newly established Torus Squadron as an instructor. However during an Incident in which evolved an Unidentified surveillance ship, Pan Lion Koakshi, who was considered to be a new recruit, who had just joined the Air force 2 years after the Gorgelous Island Theater in 2025, was attacked by a SAM battery, only for Ronason to take the impact himself. He ejected into the Northern Atlantic ocean 32 miles off the coast Greenland, and was taken prisoner by the vessel, which was later unidentified to be an A.E.L vessel, that was disguised as an Artemis European Naval vessel. When the ship returned to Artemis Europe, he managed to overpower the A.E.L. soldiers due to lack of training, these grunts were easily taken down by Ronason He than conducted recon at first in an attempt to find out any weakness in the Nation of France, but later learned that Europe was never responsible for the destruction of Elina City, due to an Unidentified Child who was known to be an Immigrant from Russia, who have since than been living on the Continent since the European Civil War, and joined forces in secrecy with the A.E. He learned of their plot to kill Torus, and assisted them with encrypted messages during their stay on the A.I.N Roarblock Submarine Class Cruiser in 2029, in an attempt to sabotage their plans. Towards the end of 2029, following the American Victory at Paris, and the immense Shutdown of Continental's Dodger and Hunter, he joined the A.E once again in liberating Continental Highland and Luna Lion Roran from the Sa prison camp in the Northern France, where he reunited with Nasai and his former trainees (Excluding New Harrison), now acting as the Eurofederal Squadron. With their aid, he escaped with Highland and Luna with the rebels in a convoy to a nearby airfield, where he burrowed and A.E A-22 Trader Transport to make his escape. Despite the Qatar Squadron's arrival, he successfully escaped to the Roarblock, where he was reunited with his old crew, and saw New Harrison for the first time in person due to his helmet being on the whole time during his presence along with everyone elses. During the American-European siege of Sudentor, he aided Blaze and his men in destroying the control systems of the A.E.L Stronghold, coming in from the Russian side of the border to disable the panel in Sudentor's direction. He than proceeded to crash his plane into Col Makarov's plane, killing him Instantly. Ronason, ejected before impact and returned to the Allied front, stating that he had survived both he crash and Tunnel explosion. He never took part in any other battle following the Final engagements in the War. 'Post War' After World War III's end, Capt Ronalson, continued to serve in the Military for another 2 more years, until he finally hung up his wings and retired on April 2nd of 2032. He married Nasai the following year, and has since than spent the remainder of his life back in the Midwest with his new family. 'Description' Ronason, although a very talented pilot, has had a notorious history of being unable to comply with orders given, opting instead to follow his conscience. Ronalson cares for all the trainees under his command (referring to them as nuggets), and he secretly admires Pan Lion Koakshi's skill when she defends herself after being attacked before Torus Squadron's entry into World War III. He also seem to notice Blaze's (New Harrison Undercover) skill, so he gave Blaze his old nickname "Rookie". Thus, Blaze became his favorite pupil, despite him never removing his helmet. 'Trivia''' Category:Males Category:Characters who are of American Decent Category:Humans